Recently, with an increase in transmission rate and an increase in capacity of a communication network in the field of optical communications, there is demand for a decrease in power consumption, an increase in speed, and a decrease in size of a driver circuit for an optical transmitter. A driver circuit for an optical transmitter is a circuit that drives a light emitting device such as a laser diode or an optical modulator. Such a driver circuit has, for example, a configuration described in U.S. Patent Application, Publication No. 2007/0140698. Specifically, the driver circuit includes a differential circuit having two complementary inputs and two complementary outputs. The driver circuit is configured so that a DC bias is supplied to the two complementary outputs of the differential circuit via inductors and a modulated signal is output from the two complementary outputs via capacitors.